One of the objects in equipping passenger cabins in means of transport relates to optimizing space available for passengers, which is reflected in the number of seats provided. The number of seats available for passengers is, among other things, limited by the number of prescribed seats for members of the cabin crew, by prescribed safety equipment, supply facilities and toilets. The ratio of the number of passenger seats to other equipment in passenger cabins is a factor that helps determine the economic efficiency of an aircraft in regular service. Apart from regulations, issued by authorities, relating to type certification and approval to operate means of transport, in the selection of seat sizes, seat pitches, supply facilities and toilets it is also necessary to include customer requirements, for example customer-specific special installations by operators of the means of transport.
Saving cabin attendant seats or positioning them at locations within the cabin, which locations cannot be used for carrying passengers, is not possible. During flight phases in which it is compulsory to remain seated and to have seat belts fastened, it is mandatory for cabin attendants to have a complete overview of the cabin. Consequently cabin attendant seats exist that are foldable and thus designed to be relatively space-saving.
DE 36 34 839 C2 discloses a cabin attendant seat in an opposed double arrangement with a backrest and a foldably mounted seat surface for each subordinate seat.
DE 4 125 958 discloses a cabin attendant seat integrated in a passenger seat row instead of a passenger seat.
DE 10 2005 009 750 B4 discloses an arrangement comprising a seat and a cabin attendant seat, wherein the cabin attendant seat is arranged directly behind the seat, when viewed in the direction of flight, while as a result of pivotable mounting nevertheless making it possible for the seat to be pivoted back.
Furthermore, cabin attendant seats are known that are arranged on a floor-guided pedestal that is pivotably arranged.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.